Touching Is Good
by Cyberwolf7777
Summary: Hawke never found men to be that interesting in all her life. Until Fenris. Was it his shock-white hair that glowed under the moonlight? His deep vivid forest green eyes? The sensual way his mouth looked while he talked? Or was it the fact there was Lyrium veins flowing across his well toned skin? Maker knows. Hawke had never wanted to touch a man so bad as to want this elf.
1. Must Poke Shiny Elf

Chapter 1: Must Poke Shiny Elf.

Takes place along the beginning of A Long Way Home quest

Here Hawke was trudging along up Sundermount with her band of misfits as she called them. Varric didn't want to go

because nature didn't agree with his stubby legs. Hawke mused to herself as she watched her friend trying to walk up

the mountian. Hawke had pleaded for Varric to go. So low and behold there he was. Or as he would put it. "No shit,

there I was..." He was carrying his crossbow Bianca. He was complaining about scuffing up his new boots. He knew

what was going on in Kirkwall. He was also in charge of keeping Hawke on track of business. She knew she was

horrible at it. Even when she worked for the Red Iron. Her sister had to remind her of her job. Right beside her was

Aveline. She was as watchful as ever. Hawke observed her adopted sister with pride. Ever since meeting her a year

ago. Aveline has been guarding her like she was her own child. Which in a since was due to Hawke's childish

behavior. To her left she saw Anders. The Ex-Grey Warden. As well as a mage. Just like her sister Bethany. He was

quiet the looker. But Hawke wasn't really into the man. But poking him was joy! He would squirm every time she

poked him, almost like a noodle. Hawke mused. He also had a spirit stuck in his head too. Justice was his name. She

wondered if he ever had sex it would be considered a threesome. She blushed at the thought. Bethany, her sister, was

right behind her. Such a sweet girl. Carver and Dexx threw a fit every time a boy flirted with her. Hawke was also a

very overprotective older sister. So she kept Bethany close to her at all times. No templar or handsie boy will get her

little sister. Hawke was a bit sadden by the fact that Carver died a year ago. As well as her adopted brother Dexx went

missing at Ostagar. He was a curious looking elf. Big cat eyes, sandy hair, and always smiling. Hawke dismissed the

thoughts of her brothers. Her attention soon turned the elven warrior following behind the group. Ah yes, Fenris.

Hawke meet the runaway slave just a few days ago. She couldn't help but flirt with the man. Thus resulting in him

having a sudden awkward cough along with a stunned laugh. She immediately identified that he was not use to being

called handsome. Must be the fact that he finds the markings on himself to be that of disgust than something to

appreciate. The markings were burned into his skin. He had said. Hawke winced at the thought. The markings also

caused him pain. Hawke wanted to comfort him. When they were talking, she mad the move to hug him. He noticed

what she was doing and moved from her shaking his head. "It's just a hug." Hawke remembered saying. The urge to

hug certain people she met was a sign of her accepting them and saying they were her friend. He refused the hug. He

later told her that he couldn't stand to be touched due to the markings. Hawke had an idea. She would try to touch

him. Make him use to her touch. She wanted to poke him, hug him, and even kiss him! As well as some more naughty

ways of touching him popped into her mind. Maker's breathe! She barely knew him and already she wanted to jump

into bed with him. Besides he was an elf! But she didn't care. Oh no, not even by one flying fuck did she care that he

was an elf.

Her thoughts were brought back to Thedas as a barking was heard from her pack. Her wolf pup Fuzz Muffin was

trying to get her attention. "What Fuzzy Wuzzy? Momma was thinking." Hawke said sweetly to the pup. Fuzz Muffin

cocked his blackish grey head to the side and his azure blue eyes looked into her frosted glacier blue eyes. "I think he

is hungry Sis. I might have something for him to nibble on." Bethany said cooing over the pup. Hawke removed the

pint-sized pup from her pack and nuzzled his nose. She bombarded the poor thing with baby talk. Much to the pup's

dismay. He started to wiggle in her hands to get comfy. Hawke held him to her side. Bethany offered Fuzz Muffin a

tiny piece of meat she had found in her pack. Hawke looked up and found out it was getting dark. It was a full moon.

Hawke turned into a fool instantly. "Maker's breath it's a full moon! I might turn into a werewolf any moment and

tear you all to bits!" Hawke said dramatically. Getting Aveline, Fenris, and Bethany to rolled their eyes. Varric let out

an amused laugh before pulling out a book and quill to write down what Hawke said. While Anders found it amusing.

"Well then we can bind you up and hang you from a tree Hawke." Aveline said with a smirk. "Oh will you all beat me

mercilessly with sticks till candy falls from me?" Hawke said jumping up and down while holding Fuzz Muffin. Anders

started chuckling as he found this funny. Varric scribbled away what was said. "Keep talking like that Hawke and I

will have a complete book written about you in under week." Varric said. Bethany couldn't help but laugh. Aveline

suppressed a giggle and shook her head. While Fenris crossed his arm over his chest before slapping himself in the

face with his palm. Was he really following this woman? He had only known this woman for a few days. He had

already figured out how childish she was. She was what one would call a jester or fool. Had he not owed her, for her

helping him. He was sure he would have left by now. During a talk they had. He remembered she tried to hug him. He

backed away from her not wanting to be touched. But in doing so made her look at him with, what was it, sadness?

He had immediately told her why. Fenris was starting to wonder just what he got himself into. Though she did

manage to make him laugh a couple of times. Which surprised even him. He suddenly became aware of Hawke eyeing

him intently. As well as being a mere foot away from him. "Fenris. Didn't you hear me say to set up the tents?" Hawke

asked innocently. What? They were already half way done setting up the tents. How did he lose track of time? When

had she said that? The fact that he let his guard down enough to get lost in though shocked him. He never done that

before. Never. His attention was brought back when Hawke asked which tent he was sleeping in. They only had

enough for three. "Which one are you sleeping in? The tent is only big enough for two people." She said. "You have to

choose." There was no way in the Void he would share a tent with the abomination, aka Anders. He didn't like the fact

of sharing a tent with the dwarf either. Sharing with any of the girls was completely out of the question. Apparently

Hawke noticed his thoughts and said "Oh Fenris, you tent with me!" It was as if he got slapped in the face by what she

said. Fuzz Muffin was walking around this time. Leaving Hawke to jump up and down while clapping her hands with

a bright smile on her face. "Anders can share with Varric, Beth and Avey can share, you and I can share!" As she said

this Anders gave a disapproving look. Was it jealousy? Fenris was dumbfounded by his so called leader. "W-what -"

was all he could say before he was abruptly poked in the stomach. Hawke had poked him. It caused his markings o

flare up with pain where she prodded him. Yet there was something else there too. Behind the pain was an odd

comfort. He noticed her pointer finger rested there just below his breast plated armor. The pain had died down to a

low thud. Or was it because she was pushing her finger into his stomach? Either way he found himself torn between

slapping her hand away and leaving it there. He choose the latter but growled at her instead of swatting away her

hand. She got the message, yet she didn't remove her offending finger from him.

Hawke smiled at Fenris, even if he did growl at her. She found it amusing to say the least. Hawke turned her attention

to Aveline, or Avey for short. "Hey Avey. You going to keep first watch?" She called to Aveline. "Might as well Hawke. I

told Bethany to get some rest. She lit the fire too." The Guardswoman said as she took out her sword and started to

sharpen it with the whet stone she had. Hawke started to absentmindedly poke Fenris while she was talking to the

others. Anders clearly was somewhat jealous that Hawke was poking Fenris. Then again he shouldn't be jealous

because she does it to everyone. He disapproved of her touching Fenris, or that Beast as Anders called him. Why?

Because Fenris is a mage-hater. Fenris went as far as to call Hawke's sister a viper. Anders didn't care what happened

to Fenris. Mages weren't all bad! They did not all practice forbidden magic. Hawke is opposed to templars. He would

never support mages, the day he does would be the same day the Chantry explodes! Now Hawke supports mages. Yet

she was interested in that Beast. She barely knew him! _Maker's breath. What is wrong with me? I barely know her and _

_I am practically drooling over her_. Anders thought to himself. He could see a low shimmer of blue under Hawke's

finger where she was prodding the elf. He notice the elf glaring at him. Anders sneered at the elf. Which the elf

sneered back with just as much animosity. On the other side of camp Varric was writing every thing he was seeing

down. Fuzz Muffin tackling a tiny sapling and trying to up root it. _Hmm I should devote a story completely to Fuzz _

_Muffin. I shall call it. The Fuzz Muffin Chronicles! _Varric thought to himself as he jotted it down. He looked over to find

Hawke poking the elf, or Broody as Varric called him. _I can't believe Broody is letting her poke him! He made it very _

_clear that he didn't want to be touch. By the Ancestors. It was basically plastered on his face. Don't touch me or you're _

_dead! I also think that big sword of his is making up for something. Heh. Hm. The look on his face conveys confusion! Is _

_Broody confused as to what to do about Hawke? I'll be damned. He is confused! _Varric thought to himself while cracking

a smile. He wrote down everything he was thinking. _With any luck Hawke might end up jumping the poor sodding elf _

_sooner or later._ Varric mused. Since everyone ate already while at a river side moments before setting up camp.

Aveline was making sure Bethany went to bed. She also noticed that Hawke was poking Fenris. Aveline grew a bit

worried for Hawke. Fenris could easily hurt her. But Aveline was also concerned with Fenris too. The marking on him

hurt. Aveline was sure Hawke knows what she is doing... Hopefully. She looked to the side and saw Anders watching

the two. Aveline let out a sigh before getting up now that her sword was sharp. Testing it against the wind, it made a

swish. Nodding thoughtfully she sheathed the sword. Hawke stopped poking Fenris now but the look on his face was

a cross between disappointment and relief. _The fire looks low. I should get Hawke and them to find more. It has to stay _

_lit. _Aveline thought.

Aveline took a breath and said, "Alright. Hawke!" Hawke snapped to attention and raised a hand to her head like a

soldier. How cute. "You, Fenris, and Varric go scout for firewood. Anders, make sure the fire stays lit. Hawke. Before

you go. Help me set the boundary wire around camp. We don't need bandits to stumble upon us." Aveline ordered.

"Yes, we certainly don't want bandits swooping down on us. As you know. Swooping is bad." Hawke said while

rummaging through her pack. She took out some sticks. Hawke then skipped her way to Aveline. She and Aveline

went to put down the boundary line for the camp. Aveline nodded to Hawke and told her to be on her way. Hawke

crept over to Varric who was putting his book and quill up. Hawke pounced on the hapless dwarf and positioned

herself to be sitting on his shoulders. "I now have my trusty dwarven steed! Hi ho Var-Var!" Hawke laughed aloud.

Var-Var, aka Varric, struggled to hold Hawke's weight. "By Andraste's ass Hawke! Get off me! I'm not a horse! Go

Jump Broody over there! Or Blondie! Take your pick but not me! Now. Down. Girl!" Varric exclaimed. Hawke made a

whimpering noise before complying. Hawke bent over and whispered low enough for Varric to hear her. "I might do

that to Fenris. First I got to make sure he doesn't rip my heart out with his fist. Not that I wouldn't die happy." Hawke

flipped her spell altered hair back. Making it fall down in snowy curls. "Onward! We had wood to find!" Hawke

exclaimed before grabbing Varric and literally dragging him behind her toward Fenris. "Come on Handsome, you

heard what Avey said! Now march!" She said in an excited manner. She sure was happy. Mostly for no reason. Fenris

looked to Varric who was mouthing 'Help Me Elf.' Fenris caught himself chuckling at the dwarf's predicament. What

Hawke said suddenly sunk in. She called him handsome. Again. His face burned with a faint blush before he shook his

head to make it go away. He took a deep breath and followed behind her and Varric.

Varric was now walking due to the fact Hawke got tired of dragging his hairy little ass. They were carrying some

sticks for the fire. It only took them twenty minutes to gather. Hawke insisted on climbing the trees to get dead

ranches out of the limbs. Fenris nearly had a limb hit him the head due to him walking under a tree Hawke was in. He

assumed it fell on its own. Then Hawke popped out of the tree above him hanging up side down and with a wicked

smile on her face. Tell the truth he nearly cleaved her in two. Completely on instinct if nothing else. Hawke had

grabbed his hand when it touched the hilt of his great sword. He then realized it was her. "Venhedis Woman! Don't do

that! I could have killed you!" He yelled at her. She just stared back before moving her face closer to his. Fenris's

breathing hitched slightly by what she was doing. "Maker only knows why you wouldn't kill me Fenris. You don't

have it in you. Big boy." She said lowly licking her lips. She was so close. He could smell wild berries and rose water.

Was that what she bathed in? Fenris could feel a blush creeping on his face once again. He hoped she wouldn't see it.

Her eyes twinkled with delight before disappearing in the tree. She landed on her feet gracefully in front of him. She

stood up and put her hands behind her back with her head down looking up at him like a little girl does to get a new

play toy or a pony. She somewhat twirled back and forth while smiling at him. She giggled before spinning on her

heel and hopped to the limb on the ground before picking it up. Fenris snapped out of his little trance to shake his

head. Varric was busy writing in his book again before saying, "We have enough wood. Let's head back to camp

kiddies. Especially you Hawke. You are up past your bed time young lady. Now go." Hawke frowned and whined, "But

Var-Var! I'm not tired yet! Can't I stay up a bit longer? Please?" Hawke gave Varric the You-just-kicked-my-puppy

look. The Dwarf stifled a laugh. "Fine. But don't complain of being tired in the morning. Oh look there's camp. Hey

Aveline. We got the wood." He said as he, Hawke, and Fenris deposited the wood near the fire. Hawke looked at

Fenris and seemed to be contemplating something. She took out a book of her own and had a charcoal pencil and

started to doodle in it while watching Fenris look up at the stars. It was starting to get late. It was maybe around nine

something? She remembered that she said she and Fenris would share a tent. Fenris also remembered this. Another

blush threated his face but he hid it well. He couldn't help but notice her slipping into the tent and settling at one side.

She peaked her head out to look at him. He was about to say he would keep first watch but Aveline insisted that he

get some rest. Anders was sneering at him again. The mage soon left to get some sleep. Varric yawned while holding

Bianca close to him. A scuffle in their tent arose. "Blondie move over. Bianca needs space to sleep too. You know."

Varric said. "Bianca is a crossbow Varric. She'll be fine over there." Anders said back. "Humph. Seriously Blondie?

Bianca's a lady thank you!" Varric said. What sounded like a rough kick and a 'Hey!' was heard from Varric and

Anders's tent. Varric was now cooing at his crossbow. Anders could be heard mumbling something along the line of

'Damned dwarves.' Thus receiving another rough kick.

Fenris stood where he was a for a while before reluctantly heading for the tent he shared with Hawke. When he

crawled through the entrance then he stopped. He saw Hawke in a light opened tunic. The one she must of been

wearing under her armor. She kept her armored skirt on though. She seemed to lay claim to the left side of the tent.

Her daggers set on top of her discarded light chainmail breastplate. Fenris started to get light headed. Maybe because

he wasn't breathing at the moment or the blood was going somewhere else entirely. Nope. He wasn't breathing. He

stuttered a choked cough that made Hawke turn to face him. She smiled. "Tired yet Fenris?" She asked innocently.

She had the top of the tunic drawn closed while it was open over her stomach. It was slipping off her shoulders

though. She raised both hands and presented his side of the tent with a ta-da look on her face. "Lookie! I made your

bed." She said delighted in herself. He nodded a thank you before cautiously going to his bedroll. He tried not to look

at her. Honest to the Maker he tried. But the elf couldn't help but stare at her. It astounded him that she trusted him

enough to share a tent with him. Even as to go as far as take her main body of armor off. He, on the other hand, was

more self-conscious about what others thought of him. He was about to lie down when he was abruptly poked in

the side. Pain again but not as horrid as earlier. He was unsure if his body was preparing for the intrusion on his

personal space. Or if he was expecting it himself. Either way he allowed it with a grunt. He glanced at her as if she

personally offended him. She remained unchanged by his look. She just cocked her head to the side and said "You

going to bed wearing those?" Her hand moved to the gauntlet on his hand and lower arm. She appears to be poking it.

Her eyes displayed the interest of a small child. "Uh... Yes I.. Am. I am accustomed to wearing them in my sleep." He

said gently. The curious light in her eyes didn't die as she said, "Why? Don't they jab you in your sleep? They are

awfully sharp. Can't you take them off?" Fenris stared at where she was holding the gauntlet. She wasn't touching his

body but the armored glove. It didn't hurt that way. But he thought for a moment before saying, "I am use to sleeping

with them on is why. In case I had to escape the slavers... I can never let down my gaurd least they would have

captured me. I also rather not take them off." Hawke wrinkled her nose and made a frowny face at Fenris. As if

contemplating what he said. There was a small trace of hate flash in her eyes. This caused Fenris to wonder if he said

something wrong. Yet it was gone as fast as it shown up. She smiled at him before saying, "If any slavers want to

capture you they have to kill me first. But then I would come back as a corpse and hang onto you for all my undead

life. Maker knows that would scare them shitless." She giggled at what she said before she started to unlatch his

gauntlet. He was screaming stop in his head so loud he got a bit of a headache but his body remained still as Hawke

took his right gauntlet off. He winced at her touch. The brands on his skin swirled gracefully adorning his arm down

to the tips of his fingers. He wondered what she was thinking. He felt somewhat exposed. Part of him wanted to pull

back out of her touch. Then there was a part of him to yearned for it. All this he felt. He kept telling himself he only

knew her for a few days. But Maker. It felt like he known her for all his life. She observed that his skin was slightly tan

against the bluish white lines of Lyrium. She spoke after a while of silence. "They hurt. Don't they?" She said softly

concern lined in each word she spoke. "Yes. They...do hurt." He replied. She seemed to poke gently at the markings.

Slight pain resulted. But her touch was oddly soothing. She spoke again. "I should probably stop. I must be hurting

you." There was a sadness in her eyes now as she started to withdraw her hands from his ungauntleted one. "I

am...fine with you...uh..." He said as he searched for the words to complete his sentence. To which there was none. At

least he thought there was none. "Touching you?" Hawke finished. Fenris simply nodded. Fenris felt comfortable here

with Hawke. He then reached and unlatched the gauntlet on his other hand. Much to Hawke's surprise as he took it off.

He felt that for the first time. The marking on him were not that offensive. At least to Hawke that is. She seem

genuinely concerned about him. He couldn't say many people even cared about him truth be told. This woman sitting

by him. A woman he barely knows cares for him more than anyone else on Thedas. He remembered how she had said

the marking didn't put her off or intimidated her. She looked past the markings. It made him feel like a person for

once in his life. Not a slave or an object to be used. He watched as she lay down on her side of the tent. She looked at

him for a while. Her smile returned as she said, "Goodnight Fenris." Before drifting off to sleep. Fenris laid back as

well and simply stared at the tent's ceiling. He held up his hand and examined the markings. He wasn't sure about

something for a moment before he pushed it from his mind. He decide that it was better to wait and see before acting

upon this thought. After all. He wasn't sure himself how he would feel about the commitment. He would simply

follow her and help her with getting the funding for the Deep Roads Expedition. As well as escorting her on the way

through them. She had already decided he was to come along. His eyes stared to close due to sleep. He yawned a bit

before fully sub coming to Fade calling.


	2. Broody needs a Hug

**Chapter Two: Broody needs a hug!**

Takes place three days after Fools Rush In quest

They were at the Hanged Man for a game of Wicked Grace. Seated around the table in order was Varric, Anders,

Hawke, Fenris, Aveline, Bethany, Isabela, Merrill, and Fuzz Muffin. Maker only know how the pup is playing a card

game. Yet low and behold the wolf pup was playing and winning! Much to his Momma's delight. The fact there were

three rogues playing made Aveline apprehensive to the three cheating. So far Hawke resisted the urge to cheat. She

kept her attention on the Tevinter elf beside her. His face was furrowed in concetration. She found it adorable.

Speaking of adorable Merrill was confused about her hand. Hawke just wanted to kiss her. Ever since going to

Sundermount to keep the promise to the Witch Flemeth. Merrill had accompanied them back to Kirkwall. Much to

Fenris and Anders's dismay. They both spouted Blood Mage at her and were for once in all the time they knew each

other were in shocking agreement! Fenris called Merrill by her new nickname Witch. Anders agreed on it as well.

They both had a mutual hatred for the poor defensless Dalish mage. Being an elf she tryed to become friends with

Fenris. But he rejected that friendship with such hate Merrill shivered from the cold wave of contemptment washing

off him. Anders acknowledged her presence with just as much disdain. Merrill quickly became friends with Hawke

and Isabela. Isabela was a scantly clad pirate with what looked like melons in her damned shirt. There was no place

for imagination here. You could see just what she was working with and she flaunted it. Even to Fenris, Anders, and

Varric. Varric was amused by this and deflected that he wasn't into women. Bullshiting her to no end. He was male.

All the parts were in perfect working order. Damned lier of a dwarf. Anders seemed inpartial of treating her like a

person. He just shrugged off her advances. She even flirted with Fenris. Hawe could of sworn she was jealous. Fenris

had a direct view of Isabela's 'assests'. He simply rolled his eyes and looked away. Much to Hawke's delight to find

Fenris perfering to stare at her instead of Isabela. Didn't mean that Isabela didn't try harder to get his attention.

Hawke found herself staring at the mountains Isabela called her bosom. Hawke was in awe as to how Isabela was

able to walk with those things.

Isabela was talking at the moment. Something so vulgar, all her sexual excapades, that caused Anders, Aveline, and

Bethany to blush a deep beetroot red. Hawke was intrigued by the busty pirate. Her mind now wandering to naughty

and dirty places. Oh Maker she thought. Meanwhile Merrill was clueless as to what was goinng on. Fenris again rolled

his eyes and put his face into his palm. Varric was laughing so hard at the first three. The story ended with a "Shut up.

You whore." From Aveline. Who then proceded to threaten the pirate after said pirate called her "Lady Man-Hands"

and "Prude" This caused Hawke to call out this interesting phrase. "Hey Bela. Aveline is hot and sexy! And don't you

doubt it!" Aveline's face turned as red as her hair before she slammed her head against the table and grumled "Maker

Hawke." Isabela let out a whistling catcall of a laugh. Varric nearly fainted from laughing so hard. The same went for

Anders. Fenris kept his hand firmly pressed against his face. But you could hear him struggling not to laugh at the

situation. "You are horrible Sister!" Bethany called to Hawke. Merrill. The poor dear was utterly clueless of the whole

thing. "Did I miss Something dirty?" She said meekly. Making to table roar with even more laughter. Even Fuzz Muffin

was grinning from ear to ear. He sat there shaking as if he was laughing. Hawke stood up and walked over to the

gaurdswoman and kissed her. Fully on the mouth. In front of everyone in Varric's Suite. Causing the dalish elf to

blush and go "She Kissed Aveline!" Hawke pulled back and started laughing at the ginger with I-Hate-you percing

jade eyes. Fenris was sitting right by Aveline and was now staring at Hawke's back side. Hawke backed up and placed

her hand on Fenris's shoulder. Trying to catch her breathe. Aveline got up and walked out in a huff. Fenris leaned on

the table and tried to catch his own breath. As was everyone in the room. Varric was writing everything down. All the

while Fenris was trying to ignore Hawke's hand on his shoulder. He was aware of her trying to avoid the spikes that

resembled feathers on his shoulder. He wanted to move her hand off him. Her touch was still not entirely welcomed.

Not in the least bit. Isabela was the first to talk. "Hey sweet stuff. Where is my kiss?" Hawke smiled as she turned

around smacked her ass saying, "Right here Isabela." She laughed again. Isabela got up and sauntered over before

smacking Hawke on the ass with her own hands. "I can give you more than a kiss sweet thing." Isabela purred. "Oh. I

bet. Bela." Hawke said with a smirk before kissing Isabela.

"Sister not again!" Bethany cried in disstress. Hawke broke the kiss and looked at Fenris before winking at him and

blowing him a kiss. The poor elf didn't know what to think. He just saw Hawke kiss two women and now she was

blowing kisses to him. His face flushed red and he covered his face once again with his hand. Looking secretlly over at

Hawke through his gauntleted fingers. Watching as Hawke began kissing Isabela again. He was male just like Anders

and Varric. And yes his equipment does work properly. He let his other hand go under the table to cover himself

trying to hide the fact that he found this exciting to say the least. When Isabela tried to get a rise out him it had no

effect on him. But with Hawke. It was a completely different story. Anders was choking on a groan from the display of

the two women making out. Clearly suffering the same shameful fate. Varric was writing this down. Everything. while

laughing too. But to say he wasn't effected was a boldfaced lie. Besides. There were two other women in the room.

And a seriously jealous pup. Who was barking mad at the pirate queen. Merrill looked on with curious eyes. Like that

of a child. She was blushing at the display. Merrill didn't know what she was feeling but she suddenly wanted to join.

But her better judgement said no. Bethany couldn't watch anymore. Her Older sister was enjoying herself too much.

Why couldn't she be like her? Her older sister was bold and free with her affection. Yet she never saw her sister kiss a

guy before. "Sister! Knock it off! You are just as bad as Dexx! You two were just alike. Seriously. Sister." Bethany said

suddenly. The name Dexx brought everyone out of their trance. Bethany got up and stormed out of the Hanged Man.

Merrill as the first to ask, "Um...who is Dexx?" Hawke disengaged herself from Isabela to strecth before answering.

Isabela sat down in Aveline's empty seat. "Who is Dexx? I have to know. You know for the story." Varric said. With

quill at the ready. _Yes who is this Dexx Bethany spoke of? And what does she mean those two were alike? _Fenris thought

to himself. Jealousy lined his thoughts. "Dexx was a quirky little elf. He was a year older than me. I knew him for 15

years. He has yellowish eyes like a cat. Sandy hair in the most outragous haircut ever. Shaved on the right side. A

large mowhawke down the middle and short cropped hair on the left. He mostly carried a war hammer with him. He

was left handed. He was my first friend. He didn't have a family. So he followed us. Mother and Father took care of

him as their own. Only guy I ever felt close to. Relationship wise. He was protective of other guys hitting on me. Just

like Carver. Me and him were near inseparable. He always had a smile on his face. He... Went missing at Ostagar. I

know he is alive. He is to proud to die. He did everything for Carver, Bethany and me. If I didn't know any better I say

he would show up in Kirkwall sooner or later." She said. "Why you say that Hawke?" Varric asked. "He promised to

protect me. He also promised to never give up on looking for me." With those words she smilled sadly. "If he knew

what happened to Carver after Ostagar. He would been livid."

Hawke stretched again. "Well I overstayed my welcome. Mother is probably wondering why Bethany went home

alone. Fuzz Muffin. Come. We have to go home now." She said. Fuzz Muffin barked happily and jumped off the chair.

Anders got up as well. "I should go as well. Maker knows who is waiting for me in the clinic." Everyone nodded except

for Fenris as the mage left. "Merrill. I'll walk you home. Okay?" Hawke said. Merrill nodded an ok. Then got up and

walked over to Hawke. "Let's go. Bye Varrc. Isabela. Fenris." Merrill said. "Bye Kitten." Isabela said with a wave of her

hand. "See you later Daisy." Varric said while smiling. Fenris arose to his feet before saying "I am going with you two."

Hawke cocked her head before she smiled. "The more the merrier. I have to drop Fuzzy off at Home first." She said.

They nodded and left the hanged man. They walked through Lowtown's dark streets. Just the four of them. When

Bethany left it was still daylight. She hoped her little sister was alright. They got to her house without incident. She

opened the door and waked in. Her Mother there smiling at her. "Bethay came home early. She was quiet flustered.

Maker knows what you did." Leandra said lightly. Gamlen was leering at Hawke with interest. "So You enjoy making

out with other women. Huh?" He said. Leandra gave him a spiteful glare. A sneeze caught their attention. "Elganar!

This house smells like rotten cabbage!" Merrill said. The front door was open abit. Gamlen walked over to it and

opened it all the way. "Great servants. How did you afford servants? Either way get cleaning." Gamlen said harshly.

Fenris was infuriated. He was no one's servant. " I. Am. No. One's. Servant." He spat at Gamlen. Merrill only cocked

her head and saim. "Um. no?" "Uncle Gamlen!" Bethany started. "Those are my friends Uncle." Hawke finished her

sisters's sentence. She walked over and let them in. "Uncle. This is Fenris. An Elven Tevinter warrior. This is Merrill.

She is Dalish. They are not servants uncle. And don't forget it." Hawke said angerly. Leandra gave Gamlen a look.

"Fenris? Merrill? Is that correct?" Leandra asked. Fenris bowed slightly to her before saying. "Yes ma'am. That is

correct. I am to accompany your daughter on the Deep Roads Expedition." "My. What wonderful manners! Also

Fenrial. You never said he was such a gentleman. Well. Fenris. It is a pleasure to meet you." Leandra said. So Hawke's

first name was Fenrial. It sounds Dalish. Fenris noticed it has a meaning but he couldn't place it at the moment.

Merrill bowed a curtsy. "That's correct. ah.. um." Merrill stood up and looked puzzled as she continued to talk. "By the

Creators I am so sorry. I don't even know your name. I'm sorry! Is it rude to ask a friend's mother's name? Elganar! I

am such a horrible person." She said. Fenris was going to make a comment but now was not the time. "Don't fret

Merrill. You and Fenris can call me Leandra." Leandra said with a smile. In the background Bethany was shoving

Gamlen out of his own home. "Uncle. Why don't you go where ever you go and stop pestering my friends. Okay?"

Bethany said. "Damn it girl! It's dark out side!" Gamlen complained. Hawke shook her head. "Mother we can't stay

long I came to drop off Fuzz Muffin. Poor baby is getting tired." Hawke said as Fuzz Muffin yawned. "Aww sweet baby.

Come now. Momma Leandra will fix you bed." Leandra cooed lovingly to Fuzz Muffin. He gave a happy bark and

followed. "Thanks Mother. I have to walk Merrill home." Hawke said as both Fenris and Merrill moved aside to let her

walk to the door. "What of Fenris, Fenrial? Will he be staying for supper?" Fenris was suprised by this. "That's if he

wants to Mother. Besides he lives in Hightown." Hawke said. Leandra scoffed. "That is so far and it is so late! No I

insist he spends the night here! He could get jumped by nasty thugs out there." Leandra exclaimed. "Mother. He can

handle himself just fine. I would be more worried about the thugs coming across him. Maker knows what would

happen to them!" She explained with a giggle. Leandra crossed her arms. "I. Appreciate the concern Ma'am. I would

not want to be a burden on you. Or any one with my problems." Fenris said gently. "Nonsence. Child. I wouldn't mind.

You are welcome here just as all Fenrial's other friends. As well as you Merrill. Well just think about it. okay?"

Leandra said. Letting them leave. Fenris and Merrill nodded.

The walk to Merrill's house was short and uneventful. "Night Merrill. Sweet dreams. And don't do anything that I

wouldn't do. Okay?" Hawke said while giving the small elf a hug. She nooded and bidded Hawke and Fenris a good

night. While walking back to Hawke's home Fenris found his voice. "So. Your given name is Fenrial." He asked. "Yes it

is. Father said it was an old word for Loyalty or something like that. Though I think he got it wrong. Not that I'm not

loyal to my friends and Family. I mean the name itself." She answered while walking beside Fenris. She didn't tell

him. But Him saying her actual name was making her giddy. "I rather like that name." Fenris said before adding,

"Would you like to know the meaning of my name?" "Hmm. Sure. Fenris. What does your name mean?" She asked

while looking at him. "It means Little Wolf. It is not my actual name but the name Danarius bestowed upon me." He

said. "I love that name. I love wolves because they are my favorite animal. But I hate Danarius and I haven't even met

the bastard." Hawke mused. Causing Fenris to laugh a bit. "His name just sends shivers down my spine. And not the

good kind. Everytime That happens when I hear a name. It means they are nothing but trouble. They will end up

showing their ass up at the most random at times to cause panic and confusion. I rather have a dagger Stabbed into

their damned eye. If that bastard ever shows up. I'll kill his ass. Don't you worry. I got you covered Fenris." She

looked at him with her hands behind her head and winked at him. Fenris walked in front of her and stopped her.

"You have no Idea what he's like Hawke. He would kill you as sure as anything. Before you even have a chance to

attack." Fenris said angerly. He was over come by fear suddenly. Hawke was willing to give her life for him. He

remembered what she said while going up Sundermount. He didn't understand why she was doing this. She was

reckless! Yet here she was with genuine honesty in her eyes. As to what she said. She was right Danarius would show

up at the most random time given it who he is. The thought of Hawke endangering herself for him was beyond what

he can comprehend. He was worried about her. He only knew her for a fortnight. Yet he had these feeling he couldn't

really place for her. And This scared him. He didn't know when he turned from her abruptedly and stormed off. Nor

did he know she was following him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when an arrow flew near him and he heard it deflect with a sharp clang. He pulled

his greatsword from its sheath. Only to realize how the Arrow was deflected. Hawke was there in front of him. A

Miniture bow in her hand as she shot multipule tiny arrows at her targets. Easily sniping them off the roof. A bandit

ran forward at her. Fenris maneuvered his blade to block the bandit fron hitting Hawke. His sword acting as her

sheild. She twirled around it and slammed her dagger into the bandit's eye killing him as she twisted the blade

deeper. She jumped onto the man's body. Using it to propell over Fenris as she spun slamming her daggers into the

back of another bandit's head and landed on her feet and brought the man up and behind her in one fluid movement.

Fenris was slashing his sword up through another bandit as his side. He watched Hawke fight before. But never this

close up. Her movement was graceful and deadly at the same time. Simply extraordinary. He soon realized something

about her. She was an assassin! Her multiple quick burst of precision in each accurate hit of every fatal blow in one

hit in rapid fire succession. She downing enemies faster than he was. Surely she didn't need help. She simply keep the

enemies from getting to close to him. She was so close they practicaly were on top of each other. A near fatal hit had

nearly downed Fenris if it wasn't for Hawke reaching back with her daggers and forming a makeshift helmet for him.

He used that moment to sweep his greatsword clear through his enemy. He was the last of them. At least fifteen of

them were dead now. A gang of them. Preying on weak travelers or citizens who pass through at night. Hawke bent

down and cleaned her daggers on on of the bandit's clothes before sheathing them. And looting the bodies. "That was

fun! Too bad for them though. Oh well. Coin!" Hawke turned to Fenris. "You should think about what mother said. I

could use food right now. Oh and good job!" She said as she exstended her hand. He looked at it for a moment. He

took it without further thought. Hawke pulled him forward into an embrace. He was baffled by the movement. The

pain was there again. But as Hawke hugged him it soon died down. Was it him or was the markings hurting less and

less as she touches him? He couldn't tell. His body was in a state of shock from this contact and froze. Hawke

snuggled her head right under Fenris's chin. What astounded him was his spiked armor done nothing to deter her

from hugging him. He slowly returned the hug. Hoping if he complied with this action she might let him go sooner. He

found this contact strange but accepting it seemed right. He guested he was what she called him earlier. Her friend?

He rather enjoyed giving her a hug. Even if covered in blood. Hawke was happy that Fenris was okay. She hugged him

close to her. But not roughly as she worried about the markings. She felt him relax a bit. Even returned her hug. She

thought he did it because he had no idea how else to respond. She let go of him and grab him by the wrist and walked

back home with him in tow. Gamlen would just have to shut his trap. "You can sleep in the other room. Fenris.

Besides. You don't have to be up there by your lonesome self. All you needed was a hug." She said to him brightly.

"And maybe a bath." Fenris just scoffed in a mock laugh. Causing her to giggle. They got to her uncle's house in one

peice. Now time for bathes! "So. Fenris. Want to bathe together?" She had a devious smile on her face. Fenris's face

just turned red. "Wait. What?!" He started. "I'm kidding. Or am I? No I will be a good friend and give you some

privacy." She said with an inoccent smile. _Oh you are by far something else Fenrial Hawke. _Fenris thought to himself.

As they got to the door.


	3. Dragon Wingman

**Chapter Three: Dragon Wingman**

Takes place in the Bone Pit

It was a long trek to the Bone Pit. Yet it didn't feel that way to the band of misfits. Having Hawke as their leader seems

to make time fly by faster due to her insistent rollicking antics. She managed to entertain the group from boredom for

the three day journey to the mine. Aveline was at the forefront of the group along with a complaining Varric. Behind

them were Hawke, Isabela, and Merrill. Hawke seeing how far she can kick a rock before hopping after it like a rabbit.

Merrill and Isabela also playing the ridiculous game with Hawke. Anders playing a the referee as to who kicked the

farthest and determining who hopped the least to get to said rock. Fenris took up the rear with Bethany and Fuzz

Muffin, who insisted on running circles around the elf's feet. Fenris didn't care much for this whole endeavor. He

glanced over to Bethany who was bemused by her older sister. The girl shook her head suddenly as Fenris heard a

loud thump. Followed by "Dear Creators. Are you alright Hawke?" frome Merrill. Causing Fenris to focuse on what

was happening infront of him. "Maker's breathe Hawke. How in the Void did you manage that?" Anders asked the

dazed Hawke. Apparently Hawke tripped on air and did a full scorpion before landing on her feet again. "Now I know

what Kirkwall dirt tastes like! Though... It could use some salt." Hawke said as she spat out dirt and sand. She

suddenly jumped joy for no reason before taking off ahead of the group running straight in to the only tree on the

damned trial. Bethany sighed, "Oh sister...What am I going to do with you?" Isabela couldn't help laughing at Hawke,

while Merrill thought something was wrong with their quirky leader. Anders started to question wether or not

Hawke was in her right mind. Up to a point where he was genuinely worried if she had a mental defect that caused

her to act this way. Aveline shook her head while Varric scribbled away in a notebook saying, "Hawke thus runs head

on into a tree. She might need to get her eyes checked by Blondie." Fenris now finds himself questioning wether or

not to follow such a person into a tunnel full of flesheating darkspawn. Then again. He just might have to go just to

make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Or eaten. He watches as Hawke is now shimming herself up the tree. _How is _

_she doing that? There are no limbs close to her height. That tree is much too broad for her to even begin to get a firm _

_hold._ Fenris thought to himself. Everyone in the group now neared the tree Hawke marooned herself in. Though how

she managed to get up there was beyond their comprehension.

Varric was about to say something when Hawke shook the tree violently by jumping up and down on a limb. Causing

fruits to fall on them with Hawke shouting, "I foundz a fruit tree! I foundz a fruit tree!" Hawke jumped out of the tree

doing a double sideways-somersault before landing on a rock with perfect form. "Ta-da!" She said. Everyone looked

at her dumbfounded. Well. Everyone except for Aveline and Bethany. Merrill clapped her hands excitedly. "That was

perfect! Now how can you manage that but trip over your own feet?" Isabela asked. Anders and Fenris were both

astounded by this. Varric turned to see the two of the gawking at Hawke. He simply smiled and knew they liked her.

He then turned his attention to the fruit the Hawke knocked out of the tree. "Okay. First off. Out of this entire desolate

trail. There is a single apple tree growing green apples? Where in Thedas did it come and how did it end up out

here?" He said looking around. He then heard Fenris make a comment about "I like apples" Which started up Isabela

saying "I have some right here if you want to taste some." While grabbing her chest. Varric couldn't help chuckling.

Hawke was picking some up to save for later. Fuzz Muffin was rolling one around as Fenris and the others were

picking up some as well. Hawke started to walk off after everyone packed a few for them to nibble on. As She walked

along the front of the group. Though two people seem to be more intent on viewing her swaying hips. Varric eyed the

two guys closely before running up behind them and saying "Psst. If you two keep staring at her like that. You two are

bound to set her ass on fire from the intensity!" Anders and Fenris jerked simultaneously at his comment both red in

the face before glaring at each other as if the other slapped them. Varric shoved himself past the two caughting up

with Hawke.

After a few hours they finally made it to the mine. Fenris grew very quiet. The others also were silent. There was an

uneasy chill in the air. It affected everyone of them. Hawke who seemed a little indifferent to everybody else. But she

too felt something was wrong. She could smell it. A sort of distant fiery smell. Was something burning? Or was it the

fact explosives were used to open the mine? Either way something was wrong. Fenris was on edge, Anders seemed a

bit scared, Aveline seemed to be ready to fight at a moment's notice, Merrill clung to Isabela, while Isabela had her

hands on her daggers, Fuzz Muffin whined and wanted back in the pack, Varric had Bianca at ready, and Bethany

stayed close to Hawke. They ventured further into the camp and proceeded to the mine. "There is a foul wind

coming from that cavern... I smell death." Fenris said. Finally breaking the queer silence. Varric scoffed and said "That

isn't helping elf. Damn near disturbing." Hawke found something to say which didn't make the situation any better.

"Here there be dragons! Onward into the Cavern of Death!" She said. "Maker's breath. Don't say that Hawke!" Anders

groaned. Merrill suddenly stopped and backed away. "Umm. I am going to stay here." She said weakly cowering away.

Isabela went to comfort her. "Hawke looked back and said. "It's alright. You, Isabela and Fuzz Muffin can stay here.

We can manage without you. Besides you don't have to go if you don't want to." Hawke almost sounded like the

young Dales mother. Hawke knew Merrill was going to willing go in there. Considered the fact that Merrill was the

youngest of the group at 15 years old. Isabela nodded to Hawke and sttod there with Merrill as the others entered the

cavern.

As the made their way deeper into the cave Hawke held up her hand signaling the group to stop. She reached for her

daggers and motioned for everyone to do the same. She ordered Bethany, Anders and Varric wait near the hall

leading to the next room in the mine. She then gave the order for Fenris and Aveline to stand across from each other

behind a rock a bit further away. She then raised her hand silently ordering them to stay. Hawke herself inched her

way to the hall and into the nexted room. Next thing everyone knows there is an explosion and Hawke doing

backflips out of the smoke before landing a good distance away. She was being followed by dragonlings! At least 15

or more. Hawke shouted "Now!" Anders, Bethany, and Varric let loose attacks causing the new born dragons to

panick. Thus giving the two warriors and rogue the advantage in slaying the creatures. During the fight Anders saw

how calculated Hawke was with her attacks. She may have seemed like a klutz during everyday life and had the

mindset of a small child. But when it comes down to it Hawke is suddenly a killing machine. He marveled at the way

she spun around as a dragonling jump towards her. Hawkes foot collided with the dragon's underbelly. Catapulting

into the air after slicing its throat in one fluid movement. To make it even more impressive was the fact she had done

a reverse spin kick. As Anders was distracted by Hawke, a small dragon got the jump on him and shoved him to the

ground intent on tearing him to shreds. Hawke saw Anders in distress and dashed to him. As she got within range she

jumped clear off the ground by at least five feet and bridged the gap of nine feet in distance before slamming her

body into the winged beast on top of Anders. She used enough force to slam the dragon 3 feet into the ground.

Freeing Anders from the fire breathing menace. He manages to stand back up somewhat while trying to catch his

breath. He notices Fenris giving him a cold look from the other side of the fight.

As the fight soon ends as the last dragonling falls and the larger dragon near decapitated, all eyes go to Anders. "How

did you not see that thing eyeing you like a scrumptious chew toy?" Hawke said as she put her hands on her hips.

Anders stood up using his staff and stared at the ground. "Uhh... I was...distracted?" He said while smiling a bit and

shrugging. "Bull-" Aveline started to say when man came running toward them. "By the Maker's divine shit! People!

Who haven't been eaten up by dragons!" The man said erraticly. "Yes. We haven't been made a noon snack for

dragons. Now what of you and how did dragons get here?" Hawke asked. The man seemed freaked out but soons says

they used explosives to open up a new passage and then dragons poured out of it. "So they were sleeping and you

guys gave them a rude awakening. Great. Well. The way to the entrance is clear. Try not to get eaten by a dragon or

something equally worse." Hawke said. "Don't have to tell me twice. Oh before I forget. Don't go that way. There is

this huge dragon..." He says as he leaves. Aveline walks up behind Hawe and says, "We should take care of that

Dragon. Least it hurts more people in the future." "What? are we going to keep it as a pet?" Hawke asked. Varric

laughed at the comment as the others shook their head. "No you moron. Now come on." Aveline said sharply. All

Hawke did was giggle before moving on.

As they walked out of the cavern on the other end a mature dragon swooped down breathing fire at them. "Don't you

know swooping is bad?" Hawke said drawing her daggers. Fenris Stood right beside Hawke after drawing his

greatsword. Varric proceeded with rapidly firing bolts at the monstrosity with Bianca. Aveline bashing the dragon

with her sheild. Anders and Bethany took to firing at it from a distance with their magic. Hawke seemed to draw the

dragon's attention. It was alarming to group especially Fenris. He saw the dragon rear up to smash Hawke into the

ground but before it had a chance to hit her. Hawke had cartwheeled to the side. He decided that he needs to draw

the dragon's attention so she would focus on him and not Hawke. Before he could however Aveline had let out a yell

causing the dragon to whirl on her. The dragon's tail slammed into Hawke and caused her to ricochet off a sharp rock

and into Fenris. He noticed her at the last minute and turned just enough to catch her. He was knocked off balance by

her weight and landed hard on the rocky ground. The dragon focused her attention on downed pair at seeing them in

a vunurable position. Both Anders and Varric took off and got between the dragon and her quarry. She simply took

her clawed hand and batted them away like flies. Knocking them both unconcious. The dragon then spat fire at

Hawke and Fenris. Lucky the elf managed to block most of the attack with his sword. Aveline then took a chance

rushed at the dragon full speed. She used her sheild arm to bring the dragons head further down and pinned it long

enough to skewer the the creature using her sword. Twisting the blade killing it before ripping the sword from its

head.

Bethany was frantic trying to conjure up a healling spell on her sister who has suffered an abrasion off the rock.

Fenris was still holding Hawke. He was trying to figure out what in the Void had happened. All he knew was Hawke

had slammed into him because of the dragon and knew that Varric and an the Abomination were out cold. Aveline

had went to get Merrill, Isabela, and Fuzz Muffin while Bethany was dealing with the injuries on the others. Fenris

looked down at Hawke and sighed. "_What exactly have I gotten myself into? This whole venture for money seems to _

_more and more outragous by the passing second. Yet. Still am here. Helping her... She seems to coming to now." _Fenris

thought to himself as he realized Hawke started twitch slightly as she awoke. As she opened her frosted glacier eyes.

She smiled and giggled. Fenris simply raised and eyebrow at her. Wonder what going through her mind. "I wake up to

the delectably delicious sight of a handsome elf cuddling me! Oh how many women are jealous right now." she said as

she winked at him with her tongue sticking out slightly. Fenris blushed at her words enough for her to notice before

he could hide it by saying, "I am not cuddling with you! I was simply-" "Simply what? Oh were you going to kiss me?"

Hawke asked brightly. "What?! No! I wasn't going to-" Fenris couldn't finish his sentence as Hawke gave him a sultry

look before say, "Mmm. I never kissed a guy before. Especially a gorgeous elf such as yourself." Fenris could no long

stop from turning a deep scarelt at what she was saying. He roughly shoved her off him and stood up. He then quickly

walked off. He was didn't know what to do. His thoughts were basically racing. How could she even call him that? She

called him things a majority of people deamed him to never be. His looks always intimidated people. Scared them.

People hated him just for simply being there. Yet... Her words struck him. What exactly did she mean? The look in her

eyes said she wasn't lying to him That she meant those things. For the time he known her. He had figured out that she

couldn't lie even if she tried. She showed her emotions without hiding them. She always says exactly whats on her

mind. Knowing that made Fenris blush even hardered if it was possible. It made him question something he had

never felt before.

Meanwhile back with Hawke and the others who didn't wander back into the cave. Hawke had stood up and brushed

herself off. "Huh wonder what had gotten into him? I was just giving a compliement... Hmmm. At least I got snuggles."

Hawke said to herself aloud while smiling. "Hawke come on. Time we started to head back to Kirkwall." Aveline said.

""Got it! Captain Avey!" Hawe said rushing off after her friend on the long tedious journey back home.


End file.
